


A Pleasant exchange

by pinkkatsyah



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Frottage, M/M, PWP, romping around in the library
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-21 06:13:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6041230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkkatsyah/pseuds/pinkkatsyah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Flynn didn't quite expect this to happen in the afternoon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Pleasant exchange

Maybe it was the dark looks and the side glances they exchanged in the Library. Or maybe it was the kisses they had whenever they were in each other’s company. The first one was the light kiss Moriarty gave to him at the back of the hand that had Flynn blushing lightly due to the present company. (Jenkins was not pleased to have his area overtaken by sappy idiots.) And then there was the kiss behind the shelves of the artifact room; it was a light and fleeting one that had Flynn feeling the heat rising to his ears. In between, there seemed to be a myriad of excuses made by Moriarty on the many fleeting touches he gave him and Flynn was not happy.

So it was not all his fault when they had found themselves alone and Flynn pinned the man onto the wall with hungry kisses and equally hungry hands. Flynn could feel the man grinning into the kiss, as he ran his tongue long the line of his lips. Flynn groaned as the other man allowed him to deepen the kiss as hands ran up and down their shirts, both needing to feel more of the other’s skin.

Flynn just about tore open the many tiny buttons on Moriarty’s shirt as just to gain access to the golden skin of his neck. He almost reluctantly left the gorgeous lips to trail and nibble downwards to the perfectly trimmed beard and jawline towards the sensitive spot that he knew Moriarty had. Of course, his quest for the elusive spot could not go smoothly.

“Damned… ascot,” Flynn grumbled as he stopped his groping to untie the blood scarf of the man. It looks great whenever the man deemed to wear it but now it was just… “Annoying – little..!”

Moriarty watched as the man attempted to remove his pinned ascot. Flynn has very used look to him: his eyes burning bright with passion, that red blush whenever he kissed him rose up to the tips of his ears and it spread down to his chest which was very exposed with his open due to his ministrations prior to the interruption. He noticed the ever present coat seemed to have gone missing along with his long coat. He watched as the kiss swollen lips twisted and snarled in frustration as Flynn’s questing fingers ran over this throat trying to untie the knot.

Finally after what felt like an eternity, he said, “Let me.” He gently took aside Flynn’s hand and quickly untied the ascot which was actually pinned down at the back.

“Huh. That looked easy,” Flynn remarked as he saw the ease the other man removed the offending piece of fashion. “Maybe – ” Flynn could not finish what he wanted to say, instead he squeaked as Moriarty quickly flipped their positions, tied his hands and pinned them over his head. “Oi!” his protest were suddenly muffled as Moriarty kissed him roughly and rather thoroughly.

“Has anyone ever told you, you talked too much?” He mused as he nibbled on Flynn’s tasty looking ear, drawing out a moan from the man. He managed to unzip those modern pants that hugged the man’s leg very nicely and gave the visibly swollen member a long stroke. Flynn’s hips jerked as he moaned in response, unable to move his hands from over his head. Moriarty continued stroking him over his underwear as he licked and nibbled his neck, just hovering his lips over the pulse point. There was a sense of satisfaction as he felt the pulse speed up when he finally held man’s throbbing cock in hand.

All thoughts of Moriarty being an awful tease went out of his mind when he finally felt skin on his almost painfully hard member. He could feel the almost gentle strokes sliding down his length as it was lubricated by his precum. He could not stop the eager jerking of his hips as he attempted to grind into the hand just to get more contact.

“You’re so wet already and we’ve hardly even started,” Moriarty whispered into his ear, tightening his grip slightly as he teased the underside of the head with his thumb. Flynn moaned in return unable to form words as he felt Moriarty spread more of the precum over the sensitive head. He whined when the contact was withdrawn. When returned though, he could feel the searing heat of Moriarty’s own member against his. Oh how he wanted to touch the other man so bad but with his arms pinned over his head, there was no way for that and he could only surrender to the man’s ministrations.

Moriarty gave him a bruising kiss as he continued to stroke both cocks in his hand, the way made easy from the high amounts of precum beading from the tips. “So much fluid just from those little kisses,” Moriarty said as he kissed downwards towards the shoulders. “I wonder how wet you’d be if we were to get to the main event?” With that, his hand ran over the hipbones and gave Flynn’s firm ass a squeeze.

Flynn moved and jerked around, desperate to feel something, anything to get that delicious friction back. The light rubbing of skin on skin with the slight rasp from the dark curls of Moriarty’s groin and abdomen was just not enough. He whined at the light stroking and squeezing the man was doing to him. “Such eagerness,” Moriarty purred as he felt the fingers going lower and ghosted over his entrance.

The reaction Flynn gave almost made him come right there. The deep moan and the jerk reflex was so decadent, he really wanted to take him there in the library. He leaned closer to the man as he massaged the man’s entrance, using some of their precum to soften the muscle around it. He kissed Flynn deeply before looking deep into his eyes, the hunger evident in both their eyes. “I could have you here,” He rumbled as he pressed a finger in, the entrance sucking the digit in slightly.

Flynn felt the light burn as his hole was massaged open. “I don’t have any lube,” He gasped out as he felt the finger give little turns at his entrance. “Or protection for that matter,” Flynn thought out loud. “This wasn’t exactly how I thought the afternoon would go.”

“It’s fine,” Moriarty said as he kissed him tenderly as he let go of the man’s arms. “When we are more prepared.” He dragged his hand away from the seductive hole and with a last squeeze of the butt cheek; his hands encircled the man’s weeping member. “Though I would say that this is not necessarily a bad turn of events” He smiled. Before the Librarian could say anything, he knelt down and gave the lovely cock a long lick and kiss before he wrapped his mouth over the large member.

Flynn looked down towards the man who’s lips was stretched around him, his cheeks flushed pink as he licked and swallowed as much of the cock as he could groaning delightfully at the effort. He put his hands into the dark hair and guided him into a faster pace. He could feel himself getting close. He panted and moaned his appreciation for his talented mouth as he fucked into him. Suddenly he felt fingers at his perineum and at his entrance. When the finger pressed lightly into him, he could not stop the wave that went over him.

Moriarty felt it as Flynn’s come flooded his mouth and he swallowed as much as he could. He then took himself in hand and then shuddered his release with a few pumps of his hand. He was still recovering from the intense orgasm when he felt himself being pulled up and drawn into a kiss. It was surprisingly tender as compared to the almost animalistic act the just did. He savored the feeling, the cooling heat of their bodies as he playfully chased the Librarian’s tongue in his mouth. They separated, trying to catch their breaths when Flynn laughed looking over their shoulder.

There on the shelf was a bottle of lube and some condoms. “Just as I was thinking about it!” Flynn said giving a victorious crow as he grabbed the items off the shelf.

“I guess the Library really looks after its Librarians,” Moriarty remarked as he tried to put his clothes back together.

“Definitely!” Flynn said as he gave him a loud kiss. “And after such treatment just now, I might just not treat you as well.” Flynn said as his eyes darkened at the prospects now that he was effectively prepared.

“I’ll look forward to it, Mr. Carsen,” he answered as he pulled the man into yet another kiss.

 

**Author's Note:**

> And thus ends my first contribution to this fandom! It has been sometime since I wrote my last fic, explicit or otherwise. Hope that this stands up (heh!) to your expectations!


End file.
